


Sinful Pie

by windu93



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: F/F, Femlash, Mikuru, Nagato - Freeform, Pie, Sinful Pie, Yuki - Freeform, YukixMikuru, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windu93/pseuds/windu93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikuru está enamorada de una persona.<br/>Yuki se siente atraída por Mikuru.<br/>Porque será que simplemente las personas no se dicen las cosas cara a cara???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposición

**Author's Note:**

> Ps es mi primer Femlash ;D y ya tiene rato que lo subí en otra parte.
> 
> Se agradecen comentarios y críticas ;D

Capítulo 1

Proposición

En un día común y corriente Yuki Nagato se encontraba sola en el cuartel general de la Brigada SOS leyendo "Yura y Makoto" de pronto llega Asahina Mikuru corriendo creyendo que Suzumiya Haruhi ya había llegado y para tratar de que no le hiciera algo hentai, al ver que no llegó le preguntó a Nagato:

-¿Al parecer no ha llegado cierto?

-No, todo este día no se ha aparecido por aquí- contesta la bibliofila

-Bueno, ¿que lees?

-Un manga llamado "Yura y Makoto"

-Que bien. Bueno en vista que Haruhi-chan no ha llegado parece que tengo una oportunidad.

-¿Ehh?

En eso la bella Mikuru toma una silla y se sienta al lado de Nagato

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Ehh... claro

En eso lo toma y lo hojea un poco, al ver las escenas se sonroja un poco y lo deja en el escritorio.

Después de dejarlo en el escritorio, Mikuru se para y se pone frente a Nagato cuando hace esto se inclina un poco tomándole de los hombros, le quita los anteojos y los pone encima del libro. Se acerca hasta que sus ojos se ven directamente y sus frentes se tocan, la chica lectora se sonroja un poco y su compañera solo dice:

-Relájate no pasa nada

Los labios están a punto de rozarse pero en ese momento se escucha el sonido de la chapa hacia abajo, entonces entra Kyon.

Mikuru y Nagato se sonrojan demasiado y Nagato dice:

-Gracias por quitarme la basurita del ojo- en ese momento Mikuru se va del otro lado del salón.

-De nada no te preocupes- dice la sexy Mikuru y se va a cambiar.

Nagato toma sus anteojos y su manga. Kyon va directo a Nagato.

En eso él dice:

-Al parecer esa loca no ha llegado

-No pero traté de llegar temprano- dice la bella Asahina mientras se cambia-para no sufrir más.

Después Kyon se sienta enfrente de la computadora robándose las fotos de Mikuru a su memoria USB, al ver que Nagato estaba un poco sonrojada pregunta:

-¿Me permites ver tu manga?

-Claro- contesta su amiga

Al ver que Asahina está distraída haciendo el té pregunta a Nagato:

-¿Que estaba pasando cuando llegué?- en voz baja.

-Etto… pues mmmm- poniéndose más sonrojada- nada solo me quitó una pequeña basura de mi ojo

-Ok. Se ve interesante tu manga- en un tono más fuerte para despistar a Asahina.

Después de 15 minutos llega la animada de Haruhi a anunciar:

-A ver todo mundo háganme caso- yendo de la puerta a la cabecera de la mesa-tenemos dos casos uno es de apariciones en una casa y el otro se trata de una casa con ruidos extraños en ese caso haremos dos grupos Kyon y yo estaremos en uno y Nagato y Mikuru otro-.

CONTINUARÁ….


	2. Intuición

**Capítulo 2**

_Intuición_

Después de que la animada Haruhi dió los equipos para ir a investigar los extraños casos de las casas embrujadas Mikuru se puso más nerviosa de cuando Haruhi la agarra en forma Hentai, en cambio Yuki no demostró algún sentimiento (como si fuera esto alguna novedad).

Kyon en cambio observó la mirada de Haruhi puesta en él como si ella quisiera comérselo a… bueno ya se imaginarán como se quería comer Haruhi a Kyon.

Yuki tomó la dirección de la casa que les había tocado investigar. En el mismo momento Kyon fue raptado por Haruhi hacia la puerta de entrada de la azotea de la escuela. Cuando Mikuru se dió cuenta de que estaban solas ella y Nagato, tomó a Nagato de los hombros por la espalda mientras estaba viendo el papel en donde estaba escrito la dirección de la casa que les tocaba vigilar, la hizo dar media vuelta y entonces quedaron frente a frente.

Viéndose directamente a los ojos la una a la otra sin decir una sola palabra solamente paradas ahí, sintiéndose tan bien juntas solas sin nadie que las interrumpiera esta vez; teniendo la oportunidad de confesarse lo que sienten en verdad.

El miedo, el nerviosismo, eso es lo que detuvo a Mikuru en ese momento de tomarla de los brazos tan fuerte y acercarla a sus labios, a sentir esos labios pálidos pero carnosos y hermosos de su compañera de "trabajo".

Mientras Yuki tenía las ganas, las agallas, la decisión de tomarla bruscamente y besarla en ese momento tirar el pequeño papel que tenía en las manos y solamente abrazarla con tanta pasión, con todas esas fuerzas que sentía y como anteriormente se comentó las ganas.

-Mikuru tengo algo que decirte muy seriamente- le dijo Yuki mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-S-ss-si dime- le contestó sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Necesito que sepas que…- mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su cara

-Que que? Yuki no me dejes así- mientras también se acercaba hacia la cara de Yuki.

-Necesito que sepas que… bueno que yo…-acércandose más hacia los labios

-Que tú…?- mientras la tomaba por el cuello tan delicadamente.

-Que yo… no sé que regalarle a una persona a la cual quiero impresionar.

En ese momento Mikuru se alejó de Yuki con un poco de desprecio hacia ella creyendo que le iba a decir algo importante o más bien lo que ella quería escuchar de ella.

-Y de que manera quieres impresionar a esa persona?

-Pues en realidad más que impresionar es como que se de cuenta de lo que siento por ella de alguna manera.

-Y que sientes por… ELLA? ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ES UNA MUJER?-viéndola de una manera amenazadora y con algo de rabia, y aunque ella no quería aceptarlo estaba muy pero muy celosa.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que así es.

-Bueno pero que es lo que sientes por ella?- le contestó en un tono despectivo y dándole la espalda.

-Pues es que solamente sé que cuando estoy en su compañía mi corazón late rápidamente y también me siento un poco nerviosa cuando estamos juntas.

Mikuru en ese momento estaba que ardía, sentía que por dentro se "pudría", sentía que quería matar a esa persona no importa quien fuera, solamente quería que se alejara de la persona con quien quería estar. Estaba terriblemente furiosa y muriéndose de celos.

-Bueno y que le gusta?- En el mismo tono de desprecio

-Pues es que no estoy segura de ello sino que solamente quiero que vea o hacerle llegar mis sentimientos.

-Pues acércate más a esa persona para ver de que manera le puedes demostrar lo que sientes y claro lo que te hace sentir.

-Muy bien, eso haré y gracias por el consejo. Oye creo que es hora de irnos ya está todo listo, solamente dejemos una nota para que sepan que ya nos fuimos.

Yuki comenzó a escribir la nota, mientras Mikuru estaba cambiándose el traje de maid, el cual a Yuki le gustaba como le quedaba, por el uniforme de la escuela.

Mikuru no podía pensar en otra cosa sino en matar a esa persona la cual le estaba quitando a la chica que más quería en esos momentos. Pero no sabía quien era, no sabía muy bien con quienes se llevaba Nagato, no sabía en donde podría estar esa persona, o para ser más exactos quien era esa persona que hacía latir su corazón tan fuerte que la ponía nerviosa.

Yuki por el otro lado estaba pensando en como se acercaría a Mikuru para ver de que forma le haría ver lo que sentía por ella.

-Muy bien ya está , estás lista?

-Ya casi, solamente que no puedo abrocharme mi sostén me ayudarías?

-Claro-

Yuki se acercó al otro lado del salón y vió esa espalda tan bien cuidad, tan blanca, tan hermosa, sentía que no debía ver eso, pues estaba echa por los dioses según ella. Pero en cuanto la tocó sintió que era muy tersa, muy linda tal y como era su dueña, la dueña de la espalda la cual también era suave y inda.

Cuando Mikuru sintió las manos de Yuki sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sintió tan bien que no quiso que ella dejara de tocarla, quería que se quedaran así un buen rato más, pero eso no podía ser.

"Yuki quiere a alguien más" se dijo a si misma Mikuru pero no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña pero rica sensación y no hizo más sino disfrutar las tersas manos de la persona que quería besar en esos momentos.

Al terminar de abrocharle el sostén Mikuru se bajó la blusa y ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa que les tocaba vigilar. Ya estaba oscureciendo así que se apresuraron a tomar el autobús que las dejaba cerca de la casa.

Al llegar a la casa la admiraron por un momento, estaba un poco descuidad y vieja; además estaba un poco grande o lo suficiente para que hubiera "actividad paranormal".

Entraron y buscaron un lugar donde pudieran pasar la noche, encontraron una recámara donde había una sola cama y era el cuarto que más cuidado estaba así que decidieron pasar la noche ahí para vigilar la casa.

-Traje una pequeña parrilla y un poco de té- le dijo Mikuru dulcemente mientras se instalaban

-Está bien, me vendría bien una taza en estos momentos está haciendo un poco de frío, pero pues solo hay un lugar para dormir, si las dos nos quedamos dormidas…-se sonrojó Yuki mientras le decía esto.

-A mi no me molesta compartir la cama contigo… aunque no se si a ti te incomode…

-No, en absoluto así no pasaríamos frío… nos… nos calentaríamos la una a la otra- se sonrojaron las dos y soltaron una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno a mi me toca la primer guardia- dijo Yuki

-Está bien solamente te prepararé esta taza y dormiré un rato, bueno hasta que me toque mi guardia.

-Perfecto-

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Preocupación

**Capítulo 3**

_Preocupación_

Mikuru le sirvió la taza de té y se sirvió una. Las dos comenzaron a tomar el té y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos durante un breve momento. Como si tuvieran algo que decirse pero de ninguna de las dos salió algún sonido.

Al terminar la taza de té Mikuru se fue a acostar a la cama dándole la espalda a Yuki y está salió a verificar que todo estuviera bien fuera de la habitación. Cuando Mikuru se percató de esto comenzó a llorar en silencio.

¿Como es que había alguien más en la vida de la persona con la cual quería estar? ¿Como era? ¿Que hacía que la pone tan nerviosa? ¿Como puede hacer palpitar su corazón tan rápido? ¿Con quién competía? Estás eran las preguntas que se hacía en su cabeza mientras sollozaba para si misma.

Yuki al salir de la habitación fue a buscar un baño, necesitaba mojarse la cara para mantenerse despierta un buen rato. Comenzó a caminar y vió una puerta abierta y fue dentro de esa habitación pero no había nadie. Entonces tomó su camino de nuevo y llegó al baño se mojó la cara se la secó con una manga de su sweater y regresó a la habitación donde estaba Mikuru pero antes de abrirla pudo escuchar como un sollozo y corrió la puerto solamente unos centímetros como para que nada más el rabillo de su ojo pudiera ver.

Lo que alcanzó a observar era que Mikuru estaba recostada abrazando sus piernas y llorando casi en silencio de no ser porque sus sollozos eran muy obvios.

Yuki entró por completo a la habitación y Mikuru dejó de llorar, mientras que la otra no hizo ninguna observación solamente se sentó en el piso y comenzó a leer su manga donde lo había dejado la última vez. Se preguntaba como es que podía demostrarle que quería a Mikuru, como podía hacer que Mikuru se fijara en ella, como podría seguir los consejos de Mikuru pero que funcionaran con ella, de que manera acercarse, o mejor aún ¿Podría llegar a estar con ella? ¿Y si a ella le gustan los hombres? Al menos se sorprendió cuando ella le había dicho que una chica le llama la atención a lo mejor pensó que le gustan los hombres.

Estaba confundida no sabía como formular ni siquiera sus preguntas, no sabía que pensar, pues la tenía detrás podía llegar y abrazarla pero no sabía cual podría llegar a ser la reacción de Mikuru si se acercaba de esa manera, no sabía como podía demostrárselo.

Mikuru solamente miraba fijamente a la pared, la persona querida estaba detrás no sabía como llegar y robarle un beso y menos en estos momentos que ahora sabía que Yuki, según ella quería a alguien más.

Yuki se levantó. Mikuru se hizo la dormida.

Yuki pasó la mano frente a los ojos para ver si Mikuru estaba dormida, al ver que esta no movió ningún músculo ni nada se acercó a su oído lentamente.

Mikuru sentía la respiración de Yuki acercándose. Podía sentir como salía el aire caliente de su nariz, podía sentir que ese aire llegaba a su cuello, lo cual hizo que se le erizara la piel.

No sabía que estaba haciendo solamente sabía que se acercaba cada vez más a su oído, pero se desvío y ahora iba hacía su mejilla.

No sabía que estaba pasando solamente sabía que sentía como se acercaba cada vez más y lo sintió.

Sintió como sus labios tocaban su mejilla tersa y cuidada. Sintió como sus labios y su mejilla chocaban, era una sensación tan linda, tan deliciosa que casi la podía saborear, era algo que no se iba a repetir. La había besado y se sentía tan bien.

Lo siguiente fue que sus labios seguían rozando esa piel tan deliciosa y con olor a chocolate, debido a la crema que se ponía en el cuerpo. Siguió rozando sus labios lentamente desde la mejilla hasta el oído y le susurró lenta y suavemente. Como si estuviera contando algo a un confidente que nadie más se tenía que enterar, y es que por el momento así era en realidad.

Esas palabras tan dulces, tan suaves, tan hermosas que le susurró al oído tenían un pesa muy fuerte, muy grande, eran bastante pesadas para cualquier persona incluso para Yuki en este momento esas palabras que estaba a punto de confesarle a Mikuru. Eran palabras que cambiarían por completo en el universo y dimensión en la que viven, más que Kyon le diga a Suzumiya que él es John Smith. Esas dos palabras cambiarían por completo la vida de ambas.

"Te Amo"

Fue lo que escuchó Mikuru. Al terminar de escuchar esas palabras instantáneamente abrió los ojos y volteó rápidamente.

Esto era algo que Yuki no tenía contemplado ni siquiera como variante, en realidad creyó que estaba muy dormida y no le haría caso y que no pasaría absolutamente nada al confesarle su amor. Solamente quedó paralizada sin hacer nada, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar ni que pensaba en ese instante Mikuru. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba: "¿Que piensa Mikuru de mí ahora?"

Mikuru al momento de tenerla frente a frente y sin que Yuki se moviera lo único que su instinto le dejó hacer fue…

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Sensación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y entonces…???

  
_Lamento no subir tan seguido y además siento si no está muy bien este capítulo es que como que me inspiré y luego pasó… se agradecen comments ^^_ **  
**   


* * *

**  
**   


**Capítulo 4**

**Sensación**

 

En ese momento las dos se estaban viendo directamente a los ojos. Mikuru sabía exactamente que acababa de escuchar, y Yuki sabía exactamente lo que acababa de decir.

 

Es tan extraño como simplemente dos palabras pueden cambiar la vida de alguien. Como puede cambiar mundos. Como puede expresarse tanto con solo dos palabras.

 

Y eso había pasado en ese momento, la vida de Mikuru cambió en un instante; la de Yuki ni se diga.

 

Simplemente había dicho lo que sentía, lo que le quería decir desde hace mucho tiempo y además quería demostrárselo, lo único malo en ese momento es que las dos estaban sin moverse, sin decir nada y, por supuesto, sintiendo lo mismo la una por la otra.

 

Entonces fue cuando Mikuru se sonrojó, cerró los ojos y gritó: "Yuki Nagato yo también TE AMO".

 

Yuki quedó perpleja, no sabía que decir y pues mucho menos sabía como responderle. A decir verdad esa era una respuesta que ella quería, bueno no quería, sino que en realidad deseaba y con todo su ser. Simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Mikuru seguía con sus pequeños ojos cerrados, la cara sonrojada y una expresión que no la dejabar abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa que incluso ella se acababa de dar al decirle esto.

 

Y fue cuando pasó. Un rayo iluminó todo, desde el interior de la boca abierta de Yuki hasta las pequeñas líneas expresivas del rostro de Mikuru. Cuando la iluminación se fue unos segundos después comenzó el sonido.

 

Un pequeño sudor frío les recorrió la espalda, sus pieles se erizaron y, por fin, Yuki cerró su boca y Mikuru cerró aún más los ojos.

 

Y fue cuando se decidió, Yuki sintió que desde su corazón se bombeaba algo que la hizo reaccionar al ver el miedo en la cara de Mikuru. Pensó que era momento para hacer algo un poco brusco pero firme.

Entonces fue cuando se abalanzó sobre Mikuru, la tiró en la cama donde se encontraban y quedó encima de ella.

 

Mikuru cuando sintió que Yuki la empujó hacia atrás no puso resistencia alguna, aunque creyó que iba a suceder algo que no estaba preparada aún. En cambio Yuki solamente lo que hizo fue dejarse  caer sobre ella suavemente y abrazarla. Ya que estaba con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mikuru y cerca de su oído lo único que le dijo fue:

 

“Tranquila, yo te protegeré”

 

Mikuru al escuchar estas palabras tan suavemente y proviniendo de la persona que amaba y que la amaba por igual sin duda alguna por lo que antes había pasado, lo único que su cuerpo hizo fue responder ese abrazo pero con una fuerza mayor de manera que sus cuerpos estuvieron muy juntos. Y dijo suavemente y un poco temblorosa en el oído de Yuki:

 

“Gracias”

 

El pecho de Mikuru estaba contrayendo el pecho de Yuki; Yuki se sonrojó mucho al sentir sus cuerpos juntos y escuchar esa respuesta un tanto inesperada.

 

Yuki tomó más valor aún y se acercó lentamente al cuello tan terso y blanco de su amada sensual y linda Mikuru.

 

Mientras más se acercaba Yuki al cuello de Mikuru sentía la respiración su nariz tan tersa, fina y suave. Cada centímetro que estaba más cerca se podía sentir sólo una pequeña parte del calor de su cuerpo, se sentía un poco húmedo por el mismo calor.

 

Yuki sentía que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo hacia su amada, no sabía como parar, pero no quería de todas maneras. Ella solamente se dejaba llevar por su instinto humano, ese instinto que sentía desde hace mucho y que quería expresárlo pero no sabía como… hasta ahora.

 

Cuando llegó al cuello lo que hizo fue humedecer un poco sus labios con su lengua, juntarlos y besar el cuello de Mikuru.

 

Al sentir estos labios en su cuello húmedos y cálidos en esa fría y oscura habitación Mikuru solamente soltó un pequeño gemido mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse y abrazar más fuerte a Yuki hacia ella.

 

Al sentir esto Yuki lo que hizo fue separarse un poco, mientras quedaba encima de ella quedando de frente y lo siguiente que hizo fue algo que las dos desde ya hace un tiempo querían que sucediera.

 

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras otro rayo caía afuera y el agua comenzaba a caer, se acercaban cada vez más la una a la otra, Mikuru tomaba su cara con piel tersa y suave entre sus manos tomando la forma de su cara.

 

Sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo y más rápido mientras más cerca estaban. La lluvia seguía cayendo más y más fuerte a medida que sus labios estaban más cerca.  
  
Ninguna podía creerlo:

Una iba a besar los labios rojos, carnosos y jugosos que tiene.

La otra iba a sentir lo que es besar la nieve, o eso pensaba ella porque veía que sus labios eran blancos y tersos. Así como la nieve.

 

Y fue cuando el tercer rayo cayó. Fue ahí que esos labios se juntaron y comenzó lo que ambas deseaban.

 

Comenzaron a besarse…  
  
CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
